A Beautiful Thing
by Emmadat
Summary: Dan has been thinking about it, and maybe him and Phil aren't regular friends. Phil and Dan/Phan fluff. (THIRD CHAPTER UP)
1. Chapter 1

Dan yawned as he sprawled out on Phil's bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling as Phil edited one of their videos accordingly. They both still had their cat whiskers and noses draw on their faces in black water-based marker, they were too lazy to go wash it off and it was decently hot out so they'd sweat the marker off eventually. The video Phil was editing was one in which they answered questions sent in from fans and the like, some of them were silly while others were serious. A few of them stuck out to Dan, mostly because they seemed to romanticize Phil and himself. One of them was, "Would you ever play the gay chicken game with Phil?" The thought didn't disgust him, though, it made him more curious than anything. The duo had been best friends for years, and during that period of time never had he thought of Phil as "more than a friend."

Maybe they seemed a little close sometimes, falling onto each other when they laughed, tackling one another with hugs suddenly, joking around about being gay and playfully flirting, but, that's all it was, right? They were just...close friends, closer than most. Dan bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows, something didn't feel right about that statement, "just close friends" He felt closer than just close to Phil, when he really started thinking about it. They'd gone through so much together, so Dan thought it was just normal to be thinking in such a way.

"Hey, what are you thinking about over there, Danny-boy?" Phil's playful friendly tone snapped Dan from his thoughts. He looked over at Phil, narrowing his eyes at him in mock anger as he heard Phil use his most dislike nickname. But before Dan could respond, he was stunned as he observed his best friend's appearance; Phil was wearing a plaid shirt, unbuttoned due to the warmer weather, skinny jeans with striped socks. His boxers peeked out from the top of his slighty sagging pants, they were a flower pattern. He was also wearing his glasses. Phil pushed up his glasses at the bridge then sliding his hands in his pockets as he waited for a response, his shirt lightly flapping in the wind from the open window. Phil sure looked attractive with his glasses on...

Dan swallowed hard, shaking the thought from his head. "O-oh, uh, you know, just some of the questions and all." He managed to reply, composing himself quickly. Dan's tongue felt swollen and heavy in his mouth, so his words came out a little sloppy as he stumbled on them. Phil smiled to himself, chuckling as he shook his head. "It's more than just that, obviously, you twat." He stated blatantly, still smiling so gently as he took off his glasses and placed them on the desk beside him. Phil sat on the edge of the bed as Dan rolled over to look at the other boy. He found himself almost fully mesmerized by Phil's ocean blue orbs as they met with his own chocolate brown ones. They were like waves crashing against his frame, calming him as they lapped up against his shaky, nervous state.

The pair was just like that for awhile, gazing away into the other's eyes as smiles unconsciously mirrored on the boys' faces. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Phil broke the peaceful silence with a small, soft voice while he ruffled Dan's brown locks. He slightly leaned into Phil's touch, nodding in acknowledgement. "Yeah, I know," Dan replied quietly, pausing even though he had so much more to say. He turned over to lay on his back again and let out an airy sigh. Phil moved more onto the bed, leaning on his elbows and looking at the other boy curiously as he kicked his legs back and forth behind him. Dan licked his suddenly dry lips, clearly nervous about what he wanted to say. "it's just that..." He took a deep breath, mustering up all the courage he had for his incoming words. "...have you ever thought that maybe...we're, uh, more than just...friends?" His regular voice faultered on him, leaving his words in a whisper and a red tint creeped across his face out of embarrassment.

Dan expected the worse, that Phil would just leave the room quietly and they wouldn't talk for a while. A long while. Or that Phil would freak out and think Dan was a creepy pervert, that they're only friends and nothing more. But, that wasn't the case. Phil nodded slowly, glancing down into the eyes that of his best friend. "I actually have, quite frankly. It started when we began getting questions that portrayed us as...potential partners, I had never thought about it beforehand but if other people see our actions; how we treat each other, just us, as closer than friends, there must be a reason." He answered sincerely, reaching for one of Dan's hands. "I think I know why, too..." Phil continued, lacing their fingers together as he leaned down towards his best friend, placing his lips upon Dan's.

It wasn't just a friendly kiss, it screamed with meaning. There was a gentle, caring and loving force behind it. Dan kissed Phil back, realization of his feelings for him rushing quickly into his mind; it all made sense now.

Once the two broke the kiss, Dan pulled the smaller boy down beside him and an endearing smile crept upon his face. The two said nothing as Phil snuggled up to Dan, eventually falling asleep gripping Dan's shirt as he stroked Phil's hair soothingly. Dan took in all of Phil, every detail of his face, his ebony hair rippled in the warm breeze as his breathing became even and peaceful. He took note of how Phil slept with his mouth opened, it was kind of cute. He rested his head on top of Phil's, still smiling and slowly closing his eyes. "It's because it's been like this all along, unbeknownst to us..." Dan whispered to the already asleep Phil, finishing his earlier thought as he himself, too, started to drift off.

That day, something amazing that nobody else would understand bloomed between the two best friends, a love least expected by themselves, let alone anyone else. But it wasn't a bad thing, oh no, it meant they'd have each other. No words were needed to confirm how they felt. It was indeed, a beautiful thing.

The End 3


	2. Chapter 2

"Phil? Where are you, you little rascal?" Dan called out to Phil playfully, his voice echoing throughout their flat as he held a tray with a cup of tea and a few snacks on it.

It had been a year since the two boys' nervous confessions to one another had been brought out into the open. Phil and Dan have since furthered their relationship and they had told a handful of close friends about it. They just finished up a new 'Phil is not on fire', Phil edited it and left a few suspicious moments between him and Dan in the video, just to cause a bit of commotion among the fans.

"In the bedroom, you twat!" Phil replied loudly, a balance of sass and sarcasm evident in his voice which was followed by a quiet giggle. "Well sorr-ry, Mister Sarcastic Ass, I don't always know where you are!" Dan chuckled, walking down the hall and shaking his head as he nudged the door open with his butt. Phil whirled around in his chair, smiling absentmindedly as Dan came into his view. "Hello." He greeted quietly, moving from the chair to the bed and crossing his legs neatly as he eyed Dan the entire time.

Dan smiled back at Phil, placing the tray in his lap and watching as he flailed a bit and squealed lightly. "Yay! Pocky!" Phil snatched the box up, then looking up in embarrassment as a pinkish tint slowly creeped across his face. "A-hem..." He cleared his throat, fiddling with the box and glancing into Dan's eyes as if to ask for permission to eat his treat. "Open the box, you nut." Dan nodded towards the box of pocky, ruffling the paler boy's ebony locks.

Phil wriggled slightly out of happiness, carefully lifting up the tabs on the box and perfectly opening the plastic barrier that was the last thing between him and his pocky. He slowly retrieved a chocolate covered biscuit-stick from the box, quietly nibbling on it. "Nom nom nom..." Phil mumbled as he chewed on the snack happly. Dan's smile had only widened from watching the expressions and reactions Phil was having, just from a simple gift, even!

Dan coughed lightly, motioning towards Phil's tea which was growing ever colder by the minute. "Hm?" Phil murmured, looking up at Dan with half-lidded eyes. Eventually he followed Dan's eyes, noticing the tea. Phil eyes widened and he quickly swallowed the remaining pocky bits, clapping his hands. "Tea!" He chanted childishly, lifting the cup from the tray and gently bringing it to his lips. He closed his eyes, taking a heathly swig and licking his lips with a soft sigh. "You're the best, Dan." Phil whispered quietly, placing the cup of tea to the side and gazing deeply into Dan's eyes. Dan merely shook his head with a grin, cupping the side of Phil's face with his hand and gently caressing the other boy's cheek with his thumb in slow strokes.

Phil's eyes flickered from Dan's lips to his eyes, subtly hinting at what he wanted to do. Or, rather, what he wanted Dan to do. Dan laughed mentally, eventually leaning his face closer to Phil's. Both boys' cheeks became a bright red, though Phil's blush obviously more noticeable than Dan's. Dan placed his lips upon Phil's lovingly, sparks flying as they kissed passionately. Phil let out a small sigh, somehow moving the tray that was on his lap off to the side and shortly after being pulled onto Dan's lap while the two locked lips. Phil's hands wandered, eventually roaming his pale fingers through Dan's brunette hair. Dan placed his hands on Phil's slim waist, slipping underneath Phil's shirt to run his hands up his sides gently. Phil shivered, gripping Dan's hair lightly as they continued to kiss.

When the two took a break for air, the same smile mirrored on their face. Dan reached for a piece of pocky, Phil pouting a bit. "Hey..." He huffed, watching Dan's movements carefully. Dan grinned, placing the pocky in his mouth. "Do you want to play a game, Phil?" He croaked in a deep voice, causing Phil to burst out in giggles. "You're a freak, Dan." Phil managed to say between his laughs, leaning his face towards Dan's again and quickly nibbling on the biscuit. Dan recovered from being distracted by watching Phil, chewing on the pocky as well. Soon their lips met and Phil kissed Dan briefly then trailed kisses to his ear. "I still won." He whispered, giggling as he pulled away. Dan took a deep breath, then suddenly messing up Phil's hair. "Hey, hey, hey! Watch it, mister!" Phil growled playfully, tackling Dan down on the bed.

Dan laughed, then laughed even harder as Phil began tickling him. "N-no, s-s-stop it!" He smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks as his chest shook uncontrollably with laughter. Phil placed a kiss on his cheek, obeying Dan's wishes. "T-thank you." Dan wiped the tears from his cheeks, pulling Phil down on top of him. He kissed Phil on the lips yet again, but shorter this time. As he pulled away from the other boy, he rubbed his nose on Phil's and giggled. "You know, it's impossible to be mad at you when you're so cute." Phil sighed, mocking frustration as he stroked Dan's well-toned tan arms. Dan just grinned, wrapping his arms delicately around the paler boy. Phil snuggled into Dan's chest, smiling a secret smile that he only knew the meaning of.

The silly, brunette boy was all his, and only his. The goofy smile, silky locks and warm, kind features were his. And together, they had one thing in common; a deep bond, a strong love for one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan was jolted awake by what he thought was a quiet whimper from out in the living room. "Phil?" He slurred, still half-asleep. Dan wasn't met with an answer. He rubbed his eyes and yawned lightly, slowly sitting up in his bed then turning to place his feet on the ground. Another whimper echoed from outside of his room, louder than the last. '_There it is again, that sound._' Dan thought, reminisce of sleep still partially clouding him from thinking at full capacity.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, Dan got to his feet and shuffled to his door, opening it and walking down the hallway. He continued until he got to the living room, where he was met with misty blue eyes piercing through the darkness of 2am. He heard a sniffle from the couch and the shifting of blankets. "Phil," Dan squinted, his eyes not adjusted yet to the lack of light. "is that you?"

"D-Dan?" A raspy voice answered from underneath the sea of blankets. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to w-wake you up..." Phil murmured barely above a whisper, then beginning to cough violently. Dan moved over to the couch, kneeling down in front of what could only be Phil's face. "Hey now, it's fine. But, I'm not sure that you are. What's wrong?" He moved Phil's hair over to look into his eyes. Phil said nothing and pulled the blankets up over his head, coughing again.

Dan sighed, shaking his head. "Phil..." He said gently, but still managing to sound stern. Phil mumbled, taking his time pulling down the blankets slightly. Dan watched as he did, then looking back up at him. Phil wriggled his arms out of the blankets, pulling them back up so only his arms and collarbone were showing of his upperbody. He glanced at Dan, as if telling him he was trying to keep something from the brunette. Dan noticed this, and timidly began pulling the blankets down, stopping at Phil's waist. He gasped at what he saw.

Phil's entire chest was covered in dark bruises, and he started to shiver at the loss of heat. "D-Dan, it's-" He began to say, interrupted by another fit of coughs. Dan took no time rushing into their flat's kitchen, opening the freezer and searching through it until he found an icepack. He grabbed some papertowels and wrapped them around the icepack, going back to the couch and placing the icepack on Phil's chest gingerly. Phil winced, biting his lip.

"Phil, Phil...what happened?" Dan inquired, pulling the blankets back up for the wounded ebony haired boy. "I-I...I-I, uh," Phil swallowed, pausing to cough lightly. "I-I was trying to get myself a midnight snack a-and...I-I tripped over something, not s-sure what, though...t-the next thing I-I knew, I-I was on the ground and I-I felt a s-sharp pain in my chest..." He blubbered, sniffling from pain. "m-managed to crawl over t-to the couch, been here ever s-since..."

Dan frowned, stroking Phil's cheek. "You silly, silly boy..." He mumbled lowly, causing Phil to grumble in response. "How about you scoot over a smidge so you'll feel a little less alone?" Dan suggested light-heartedly, a smile creeping upon his face. Phil nodded, trying to keep the smile off his face which resulted in a cute kind of pout. He untangled himself from the blankets, inviting Dan to snuggle up next to him. Dan quickly laid down next to Phil, wrapping his arms around the other boy as Phil fixed the blankets to cover the duo. Dan placed a feather-light kiss on Phil's lips, causing both of them to giggle.

"Hey, Phil?" "Yeah, Dan?" Phil answered, hiding his face into Dan's chest.

"Next time, be a little bit more careful-" Dan tried to say but was cut off by Phil touching his neck, making the tan boy yelp in surrender.


End file.
